Robo Hearts
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: A mysterious robot visit leads Zoey to discover her love for someone. May not be my best work, but i'll let you decide.I dont own zoey101!
1. A Visit from a bot

**My Zoey fanfic.**

**I got this idea when I watched the robot wars epi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Miss-Frenchie**

Zoey's POV 

I was sitting on my bed doing my algebra homework. I was all alone. Nicole was out looking for cute boys and Lola was on a date. Quinn wasn't bothering me because she was working on a new experiment.

Suddenly I heard a noise. " Thump…Thump…Thump…" I leaped off my bed and walked quickly to the door.

When I answered it nobody was there except the robot that my friends and I built. It rolled in. Curious to see who was operating the machine, I poked my head out the door. I looked all around and nobody was anywhere in sight.

When I returned to my room I closed the door to see the robot facing me.

I just stared at it.

"Hello, Zoey Brooks." It said out of nowhere.

"Hi," I said back.

" I am aware that you are a friend of Chase Matthews."

"Yeah, he's like my best guy friend. So what?"

"He asked me to tell you to meet him in front of Brenner hall."

**What do you think guys? Please review! DON'T be mean it's my first.Only chappie 1!**


	2. Talking

**Thanks to MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101.**

**You were my first reviewer ever!**

**So enjoy chapter 2!**

**Miss-Frenchie**

**P.S. I got a great idea from looking at my name Zoey and the gang try and learn French and chase thinks it's a good idea to tell Zoey he loves her in it. It's good because I've had French immersion for 9 years. Tell me what you think.**

Nobody's POV 

It was exactly an hour before Chase wanted to meet Zoey outside, according to the robot. Zoey was well…panicking.

Nicole walked into the room getting nearly clobbered by six articles of clothing. She stared at Zoey before opening her mouth to get whacked in the face with a flip-flop.

"Okay, Zo what is going on?" Nicole asked.

" Chase wants me to meet him in front of the dorm in an hour and I don't know what to wear!"

Nicole being her typical self asked: "And?"

Zoey then shot a death glare to her best friend. Nicole mouthed a silent O before saying:" This is about the You-love-Chase-but-won't-admit-it-because-it-might-wreck-your-friendship thing isn't it?"

"No this is not about the I-love-Chase-but-won't-admit-it-because-it-might-wreck-our-friendship thing because the I-love-Chase-but-won't-admit-it-because-it-might-wreck-our- friendship thing doesn't exist!" Zoey said all in one breath.

"Hey what's going on?" Lola said as she entered the dorm.

" Oh, Zoey's freaking out 'cuz Chase wants to meet outside in a hour." Nicole replied.

"Forty minutes now!" Zoey yelled before returning to searching for an outfit.

"Why it's just Chase." Lola asked.

" It's the whole she-loves-Chase-but-won't-admit-it-because-it-might-wreck-their-friendship-thing."

Lola and Nicole headed out of the room and were now talking in the lounge.

"And Chase loves Zoey back and neither of them knows how the other feels-"

"I thought Chase loved someone from his hometown." Lola stated

"Why would he, he loves Zoey!"

" He lied….oh well." Lola shrugged it off as Zoey came in with Dark denim jeans and a black tee. She had white studs and a silver chain necklace.

"Wow Zoey you look great!"

"Thanks wish me luck!" Zoey said as she left Brenner hall.

Cliffhanger! Triple R! Read, Review and……okay just Double R! Please tell me if You think I should drag it out longer or tell it quick

Oh ya and any reviewers will get thanks and mention in future chappies.

Merci beaucoup,

Miss-Frenchie


	3. note please read vital

_**Gorgeous-Angel-Girl is awesome! Oh sorry about the long wait guys. Been busy with school and stuff, y'all. So um R& R my chappies. I promise one more will be up soon.**_

_**I might do a HSM one too or a COTT or a SLOZAC one.**_

TTFN

Sincerely Me. Ha!

Don't be sweet, lest you be eaten up; don't be bitter, lest you be spewed out.

**A fool will learn nothing from a wise man, but a wise man will learn much from a fool.**

I try to turn away from myself, revolted by my own behavior, by my own thoughts, but I cannot. These wisps of memory, of regret, are all I have-there truly is nowhere I can hide. So I am forced back into the darkest regions of my own mind...

The eyes are windows to the soul. No matter how you change, your eyes will always be windows, looking in upon the same soul.

One can still have faith, even at times where the haze and deep devastation are at its peak. If one manages to hold on to a just a tiny bit of hope, it will keep the entire world from plunging into darkness.


	4. Parlezvous francais?

Hey guys for now this one is cancelled I'm not getting any reviews exeption for like 2 and I thank them but guys seriously if u want more review

Je suis tres bon a tous!-Miss frenchie


	5. You didnt tell us

Thanks to four reviewers begging me to continue I have decided I will but you must review or the story will not continue. This chapter needs 6 reviewers for an update. If you review you might get a special mention or dedication like these four reviewers :

Roxy

Just-Makin-A-Mess

XxRadioactive Jellybeanxx

Zoey.Chase4eva

Zoey walked outside of Brenner hall. Chase was standing by a tree.

'What's up" zoey asked

"I ..i was um wondering if you guys want to take a french class."

" I will.. I'll ask the others.

8am Monday

Mme. Powell's French class.

"Hello everyone I am Madame Powell. I will be your French teacher this semester. Any questions?"

Chase raised his hand. "What will we be learning?"

" You will learn the basics and common phrases. It is key to understanding the language. First we will take turns coming up and saying who you are and what you know about French."

Nicole was first.

" I don't know any French and I'm Nicole Bristow."

Dana followed.

" I'm Dana Cruz and I only know Spanish."

" French and Spanish are very similar so this course will be easier for you."

Logan was next.

" I am the beautiful Logan reese and I know…no French whatsoever."

Then was chase.

"I only know a few words. I'm Chase Mattews."

Micheal went up.

" I'm Micheal Barret and I know …1 French word."

Quinn went up too.

" I'm Quinn pensky and I know how to turn French fries purple," she turned to the teacher." Does that count?"

" Fortunately No."

A blond haired girl went up.

" Je M'appelle Marie-Eve de Capiola et je suis francais."

"Her name is Marie-Eve de Capiola and she's French."

Zoey went up last.

" I'm Zoey Brooks and before I came to PCA I went to a school with French immersion."

DRING!

"Thank you see you next class."

Chase ran up to Zoë.

"I thought at Halloween you said you didn't speak French."

" Ya and when you help me study for my french exam you didn't know much."

" well, I lied."

_So Zoë can understand French. Perfect I can Tell I love her._

**Sorry it's short and jumpy but I'm so busy. Reviews needed: 5 for this chapter.**

**No reviews no update.**

**Past reviewers:**

FutureStArLeT101

Ryan

Alex

xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx x2

Zoey.Chase4eva

Just-Makin-A-Mess

Roxy

Thanks You!

R&R

MF


	6. Options

**Lots of you have begged for updates.**

**I'll give you a choice.**

**-Chase tells zoey in French, she accepts. Only 1 more chapter.**

**-Chase chickens out and never tells her. Only 1-2 more chapters.**

**-Chase tells her she rejects him. 2 more chapters.**

**-Chase drags it out and drags it out, tells her she accepts/rejects. Few more chapters and sequel.**

**Choose one of the above plots. And ( not necessary) one of the below plots:**

**Blond French girl gets in ways.**

**Lola and dana fight over logan.**

**Reviewers suggest.**

**Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reading.**

**MF**

**out**


	7. More choices, definate response

Ok guys time's up for option review but since it'll take more than one chapter to finish, keep sending ideas.

**Thanks to apparox148, ARI and Kit-Kat1427 Chase will tell zoey he loves her.**

**Two votes for chase drags it out,**

**One vote for:**

**Marie-eve (French girl) will not get in the way.**

**Lola, Dana fight over Logan**

**Chase confesses his love in French**

**Zoey accepts**

**Zoey comes to realization that she loves chase and doesn't tell him.**

**Although I'm pretty sure I know what I'm gonna write, it's nice if you reviewers get a chance to say. So all the ones with a single vote will be up to you to pick. Choose no more than 3 please.**


	8. French Talk, Love Thoughts

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review.**

Zoey's POV

I sat there thinking about our French Class. French was such a romantic language. It would be soooo nice if my friends could speak better French. It would be so cool. Lola could get more acting jobs, Michael could rap in two languages, we could all have French conversations. Chase could sing to me romantically in French… Wait! Where'd that come from?!

_I'm starting to scare myself. Wait, do I like chase?_

Of course he's my friend.

_What about as more than a friend?_

No, you can't, he's your best guy FRIEND.

_But I did get jealous of Lola, Trisha and Rebecca._

You didn't wait anyone to get hurt, that's all.

_You sure? But it seemed not like protection, more like romantic interest._

You've had too much Blix.

_The way he smiles, talks, trips over things. It can all make my heart melt._

You're starting to creep me out.

_Hey, I'm not the one having a conversation with myself inside my head._

Technically, you are.

_Oh, don't get me started, girlfriend!_

Fine, I won't but I don't like Chase anymore than a friend.

_Mm-hmm, whatever. You dig him, just tell him._

Zoey sat having this mental debate with herself. Did she like Chase?

Meanwhile… 

Chase approached Mme. Powell.

"Mme. Could I talk to you?"

"Oui."

"Um, I really like…someone. Could you help me learn French so I can impress them?"

"Ah, so you want to impress Zoey."

Chase couldn't believe the eacher knew.

"Chase, I see the way you look at her. So yes I'll help you."

And so the sessions began, three hours after school every day. Four hours on Saturday and five on Sunday.

He trained and learned and practiced.

Next time on robo-hearts… 

" _Bonjour Zoey! Comment ca va? Bien, j'ai des choses a te dire." Chase said._

_(Translation: Hey, Zoey! How's it going/ Good, I have something to tell you.)_

**Voting slot for story is now closed. Although you can still tell me what you think. Hint Hint.**


	9. Sorry

**Sorry about the mix up that was an unfinished chapter for my other story. No hard feelings, next time there's a problem please check if someone else has already told me about it , I got like six different messages.**


	10. Dates lead to Grad

**All the girls we know chase "dated" end w/ a Trisha  ,Rebecca  ,Lola**

Zoë was sitting under a tree when chase walked up to her.

"Hey, Chase. Come sit."

He obeyed.

" Bonjour Zoey! Comment ca va? Bien, j'ai des choses a te dire." Chase said.

(Translation: Hey, Zoey! How's it going/ Good, I have something to tell you.)

"Okay. What is it?"

"Er, le premier fois que j'ai te vu, um, selon moi tu as regarder, um, riche en beauté. Je veux dire , um, Vendredi, est-ce que tu veux aller chez Sushi Rox, comme plus que amis."

(Translation: Uh, the first time I saw you, um, to me you looked so pretty. I want to say, um, Friday, Do you want to go on a date, As more then friends.)

**(a/n: sorry guys I have to finnish this quick but there will be a sequel, a longer one, that's when the girls will fight over logan, marie-eve will be non-existant anymore and CZ moments will comme.)**

Zoey agreed, the date when great, they dated until the end of senior year, they got too carried away (hint hint), they graduated and lost contact.


	11. Moving on

Chase went on to become a writer. He lives in Sacramento, CA. He is currently single. He lives in a small one bedroom, one bathroom flat. He goes to Hawaii for a book tour.

Lola became an actress. Her actual home is in New York, NY. She is single and majorly crushing on Logan Reese. She is filming a romantic movie in Hawaii called "All's unfair in Love and War".

Logan followed in his father's footsteps. His apartment is in New York, NY. He is single and…still in love with himself, he 's crushing on someone but won't tell who it is. He is directing "All's unfair in love and war" in Hawaii.

Micheal is a DJ/Rap artist in San Francisco, CA. He still likes Lola, a lot. He is also the new DJ for Summertime Divas, who happen to be in Hawaii. He will be moving there shortly.

Quinn is a scientist. She lives in Santa Maria, CA. She is in Hawaii for her and Mark's honeymoon. Mark's a salesman.

Dana is lead singer of Summertime Divas. She is head over heels for Logan, though she only admits it to herself and Zoey. She and Zoey share rent of their beach house in Hawaii.

Zoey is founder and teacher at Brooks' Hula Academy. She lives with her four-year-old daughter, Madison Matthews, and Dana. She is totally in love with Chase, hence the creation of their daughter five years prior.

**Last chapter of Robo-hearts, first of Hawaiian Hearts.**


End file.
